Anything
by zycroft
Summary: There wasn't anything in this world he wouldn't do for his brother. That didn't mean he understood it, though.
1. Anything

There wasn't anything in this world he wouldn't do for his brother. That didn't mean he understood it, though.

The first time they'd done this had been incredibly awkward, and he'd been so distracted that it took him forever to get off, despite the fact that bareback felt so damn good. It was a bit easier each time, but it still disconcerted him.

Once they'd found the right woman, it had gotten better. He'd have her suck him hard and then he'd spend the next hour or so working through the Kama Sutra. He always ended in the missionary position, though. Any other way would defeat the purpose.

He still had trouble finishing now and then, and who could blame him? It wasn't just that Murphy was sitting right there watching; he could handle that. He could probably even handle Murphy joining in, but he couldn't swear to it because that had never happened.

No, it was that Murphy just sat there in his clothes and smoked one cigarette after another while Connor fucked her. In the beginning, Connor had tried to find any sign his brother was enjoying this. But Murphy just sat there, legs crossed, chest rising and falling in the slow rhythm one has when watching a boring TV show, and the smoke obscuring any secrets his eyes might betray.

As soon as he was done, Connor would roll off her, carefully extracting himself from her so as not to spill anything outside her body. He'd grab the washcloth sitting in the cooling basin on the night table and wipe himself down, then turn his back to them and doze off.

Only then would Murphy stand and shed his clothes. He'd get between her legs in a mimicry of Connor's last position, then savagely drive himself inside her freshly-fucked body.

He never lasted long; the sensation of Connor's release coating him and the shame of loving it were overwhelming, the urge to touch the broad expanse of Connor's back too strong. When he finally gave in, when his arm met the sweat-slicked skin beside him, his orgasm ripped through him. Every time.


	2. Understanding

They didn't talk about it; this didn't exist when she wasn't with them, and Connor had always been grateful for that. Until he wasn't. He wished he could just open his mouth and say what he was thinking. If he could, the disaster could have been averted.

But he couldn't, so there he sat while she ran out of the room in embarrassed tears and Murphy stared stonily at him.

When they met up again the next week, he tried to speak, but he couldn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and imagined it. It worked well enough to get him through the encounter.

When imagination failed him, he found the words. "Come join us. She's got two holes." His brother's reaction wasn't what he'd hoped for, and he crawled from the bed in shame.

It hung between them every moment until she walked through their door again, and Connor resolved himself to do what Murphy wanted him to. He was able to get hard from her sucking again, was able to enjoy the feel of her around him, was able to block out the stolid presence sitting in the chair next to them.

When Murphy stood before he'd finished, Connor slowed his thrusts. As Murphy drew his shirt over his head, Connor closed his eyes. He reopened them when he heard the belt clank open.

Murphy's first touch was tentative, two shaky fingertips brushing over his shoulder before retreating. Emboldened by the touch, Connor held her close and flipped them so she was on top. When she tried to straighten, to ride him the way she always had before, he held her against him.

Murphy was no more certain of his actions as he slicked himself and knelt down between Connor's legs. When he felt for her opening, he brushed against decidedly masculine skin. As he pushed inside, he felt the other, just a layer of skin away, and couldn't hold back the moan that had been building for more than a year.

She guided them into a rhythm Connor knew instinctively was his brother's. When he looked beyond her into Murphy's eyes, he saw what had always been hidden behind that veil of smoke, and he fell over the edge.

The next time Murphy touched his brother, they were alone.


End file.
